tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 29
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *KaiserNeko - King Kai, Burter *Megami33 - Chiaotzu *Takahata101 - Guldo *Lanipator - Piccolo, Krillin, Goz, Mr. Popo *Ganxingba - Recoome, Jeice, Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha Featuring *Neil Patrick Harris as The Spirit Bomb Music *N/A References *The "Mena Mena" song from the Muppets Trivia *Krillin reads the disclaimer for this episode. *This is the first episode that Yamcha talks since Vegeta3986 left. *The conversation between Goku and Piccolo is almost identical to the one in episode 2, except they switch lines. *Krillin Owned Count: 28 - Freeza kills Krillin by sending him into the sky and blowing him up. *Popo's line at the very end, "Called it!" is a reference to his line in episode 11, "See you when you get back...except...this season...(looks at Krillin)...you! *If one thinks about it, the fact that "Gods" attack did not harm Frieza makes sense, as the Dragon Ball Z equivalent is Kami, who would be unable to harm Frieza due to the differences in their power. Quotes :Goku: No! I can't lose! I have to beat you! You're evil, and you have to be stopped! :Freeza: Oh, come now! If I'm really as evil you say I am, then let God strike me down where I stand! :(Lighting strikes Frieza) '' :'Freeza:' Ha! Nice try, jackass! Next time, give it your A-game! Anyway back to- ( ''Looks at Goku stretching his hands high in the air) What are you doing? :Goku: '(''Thinking to himself) I have to use the Spirit Bomb! It's my only chance! :'''Freeza: Seriously what..what is this all about? Are you trying to telling me you once﻿ caught a fish that big? :Goku: ' I'm just...Stretching. :'Freeza: In the middle of a fight? :Goku: Yes! ---- :(As Goku is charging the Spirit Bomb) :Piccolo: What's going on? He's just standing there with his hands up. :Krillin: (thinking to himself) Wait a second....(extremely loudly) HE'S USING THE SPIRIT BOMB! :Freeza: The spirit what's it now? :Goku: (thinking) Oh no! :Piccolo: Would you stop screaming--? :Krillin: THE SPIRIT BOMB IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN KILL FRIEZA! :Piccolo: SHUT UP! :Krillin: TOO SCARED! :Piccolo: DAMMIT! :Freeza: What is that fool yammering on about? :Goku: He's talking about...ghosts. :Frieza: Ghosts. :Goku: Yeah you know spirits...ghosts. :Freeza: What do ghost have to do with this? :Goku: Everything. :Freeza: That's stupid, your stupid, stop being stupid! :Goku: Or, maybe im just being rhetorical. :Freeza: No! No you're not! God, it's like you just use words you hear randomly to try and sound smarter! :Goku: Heh, well now you're just acting transcendent! :(Frieza kicks Goku in anger) ---- :Freeza: (thinking while being blasted by the spirit bomb) If I had any single regret for the countless horrific events that have transpired in my wake...﻿ it's that I'm dying. : ---- :Krillin: (examines unconcious Piccolo) Whoa, for a moment there I thought that was gonna be me. :Freeza: (to Krillin) Ohoho, you're next! :Krillin: Wait, what did I do to you? :Freeza: Remember my tail!? :Krillin: Can't you take a joke? (Freeza stares at Krillin, Krillin smiles and while being lifted in the sky) AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH-! (Explodes as Goku and Gohan watch the remains falls from the sky) :(cut to Mr Popo at the lookout on Earth while camera is zooming in on his face with dramatic music playing and stops) :Mr. Popo: Called it! Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode